skunked
by DKemnic
Summary: Dwight gets pranked and Ryan is coming to town.


Dwight swung the office door open and stormed past Pam's desk ignoring her "Dwight, you stink what is that?". Following dwight was a stench of skunk which immediately clogged up the office. Soon the smell reached accounting and they all began to gag and cover their noses. Angela grabbed febreeze from her desk drawer and sprayed uncontrollably.

Dwight sauntered up to Jim who was on the phone with a client and yelled, "Jim I know it was you".

Jim tried to ignore Dwight's yells and hear his client but Dwight grabbed the phone out of Jim's hand and slammed the phone down. He spun Jim's chair around to him and leaned forward until he was face to face with Jim, his hands resting on the arm holders of Jim's chair.

"Dwight what do you want, I swear I didn't do anything"

" Yea right. I know you were the one who-"

"Alright now why don't you just take a moment to relax I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to what happened."

Michael then came out of his office. "God it stinks in here, Dwight is that you?"

"Michael It's not my fault."

"God Dwight do you ever take a shower?" Michael plugged his nose to try and guard himself from the horrible stench filling the room.

Michael stormed past Pam and ran out into the hall to get away from the horrible stench by the time he got out of the building he was out of breath and fallen over on the ground Dwight saw this from the window overlooking the parking lot and sprinted down shouting "Michael don't worry! Michael I'm coming!" he made it out of the building and by this time breathing heavily. He looked around but couldn't see Michael anywhere. He leaned up against the building and hunched over throwing up the remnants of his breakfast, beets and oatmeal. The rest of the office turned away and made groaning sounds after watching what just went down. Dwight wiped the rest of the throw-up from his mouth and began looking for Michael in a dazed half consciousness. "Michael where are you". He heard a rustling coming from behind Michael's car. Dwight stumbled over to where the sound was coming from and found Michael sprawled out on the pavement without a shirt or jacket on. "Michael are you okay, you must-"

"God Dwight why the hell did you follow me you reak"

"Jim left a skunk in my car and I thought it was my great grandma Helga's hat that I grabbed when I went out to-"

"I don't care what it's from! Ryan is coming today and what's he going to think when he comes from New York where everything smells like fresh New York bagels and pizza, huh?, he's going to think we aren't cool and fresh down here in Scranton." As Michael began talking about New York Dwight made sure to correct him and tell him about the rats and the overflowing sewers which Michael just ignored.

"Dwight go home we can't have you around Ryan doesn't deserve to smell this."

"But Michael I've never missed a day of work in my life, I can't go home just because of Jim."

"Well fix the smell Dwight, cover it in Axe or something."

"No Michael that'll never work the only possible way to fix this is to bathe in tomato juice."

"I don't care what you do Dwight I just don't want to have to smell you again."

Dwight got in his rusty red car and peeled out of the parking lot. Michael returned to the office where Pam told him that he in fact smells just as bad as Dwight.

"Dammit Dwight." Michael scolded aloud. Dwight then came bustling through the office door carrying about 45 cans of Tomato juice in boxes.

"Dwight go to the kitchen." Michael instructed so Dwight strutted to the kitchen while everyone began into an uproar and he passed them. Michael followed Dwight into the Kitchen as Dwight began to open the cans of tomato juice. He didn't have a can opened so he stripped a knife out of his sock, Toby walked in just as he was unveiling his knife and tried to interrupt and yell at Dwight but as soon as Michael saw Toby he shouted at him, "NO GET OUT OF HERE" and Toby retreated back into the annex, pretending that he didn't see anything. Dwight sliced open each can and laid down newspaper all over the ground. He and Michael stripped down to just their underwear and Angela looked through the window in horror at the improper use of company time not to mention the inappropriateness of the situation. She went back to her desk and grabbed out a bible trying to cleanse herself of what she just witnessed. Kevin gave a slow chuckle and then told Oscar that he would enjoy what's going on in the kitchen right now. Oscar turned around and witnessed the horror going on before looking back at Kevin for the extremely offensive gay comment that Kevin had made.

"Really Kevin, why would I like that? Why would anyone like that?" Kevin just smiled at Oscar before saying, "You know because they're men and they're only wearing their underpants. Oscar just rolled his eye and contemplated why he works there. Stanley looked away from his crossword puzzle long enough to witness Dwight pouring a can of tomato juice over Michael's half naked body.

"Oh my word, have they lost their mind"

Phyllis looked at Stanley and said "Well at least it won't smell so bad"

Creed who had been getting a glass of water asked to no one in particular why the office smell nice today in a completely serious tone. Completely oblivious to what was going on in the Kitchen and what had been taking place all morning. With that comment Jim gave Pam a puzzled look at what their co-worker just said. Pam told Jim that he should probably go see if they needed any help in there and that Ryan was supposed to be here in 10 minutes. As Jim got up to tell them Ryan came through the door and shouted. "Hows my favorite branch?" he then saw through the window Dwight rubbing Michael in Tomato juice and turned to Pam.

"Tell Michael I'll call him later instead" and turn around and left.


End file.
